Sip
"Sip" is a song by Chris Brown and is the 11th song on the tracklist of his eighth album Heartbreak On A Full Moon. The song was on the initial tracklist for the album which he posted on his instagram and twitter on May 2, 2017. Chris posted a snippet of the song in February 2016. Lyrics 1 Promise I'm not cocky, I just know I can fuck you right Just give me the time of day, babe And I'm gon' make it last all night with you Yeah, that's all I wanna do, aw yeah Bridge Baby, I don't know what you put on, no Girl, I'm gonna take it off, go, so you might as well come naked 2 Showed up naked, I ain't playin', girl, I'm with this shit Answer the door, say hello and put my face in it Drop to your knees just like I'm the one you're playin' with 'Cause you said you can take it, take it off I wanna see that, put your feet up Baby, I ain't talkin' relax Tryna head to the spot, where the G at? She addicted to the D, every night it's a relapse Pre-Chorus My baby's coming over We don't even need no foreplay Even when we sober We get drunk off love then sex all day Chorus Sip to this, oh I Let's take a sip to this Baby, turn up Sip to this, let's take a sip to this 'Cause then we gon' fuck to this Oh yeah, you know you love the shit Baby, turn up 3 Normally I'm patient but I need all of you right now (now) Please don't keep me waiting I've been waiting to lay you down (lay you down) Lay you down, lay you down, right now, oh yeah Bridge I don't know what you put on 'cause I'm gonna take it off, so you might as well come naked 4 You look better with no clothes on anyway (huh, yeah) Never let a bright independent get up in the way (no) Pull 'em to the side, let you ride like the interstate (ooh) 'Cause you said you could take it, take it off (you could take it off) Make it disappear now, like you doing a magic show And we leaving scratches like animals I'm off that poison, don't give me no antidote (my bad) Pre-Chorus My baby's coming over (ooh) We don't even need no foreplay (no, no, no, woah) Even when we sober We get drunk off love and then have sex all day (I think we should take a sip to this) Chorus Sip to this, oh I Let's take a sip to this (why don't you go) Baby, turn up (yeah, yeah) Sip to this, let's take a sip to this (yeah, come on) 'Cause then we gon' fuck to this (oh babe, oh babe, oh yeah, you) Oh yeah, you know you love the shit So, baby, turn up Outro Sip to this (uh-huh) I just want to kiss on you (uh-huh, ooh) Wanna put my lips on you (uh-huh) Baby, you know how we do Baby, turn up (yeah) Sip to this, sipping (huh) We be sipping, let's take a sip to this Sipping, sipping (yeah, huh) Sip codeine, oh I Let's take a sip Category:Songs Category:Heartbreak On A Full Moon songs